stick_conceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Underworld Inhabitants
The Underworld Inhabitants is an empire made by Baryonyx. It is part of the Tabsians Super Empire. It is based on the Spooky Faction from Totally Accurate Battle Simulator. It has Passive Heal and Cure. Units Skeleton Miner "Gold is dead, and so am I." The economic backbone unit. Its stats are the same with other miners. Miner Hustle When this ability is researched, all Skeleton Miners will move faster and have an additional 1 bar of health. Pumpkin Catapult When this ability is researched, Skeleton Miners could build a Catapult with pumpkins as its ammunition. Much like other artilleries, the Catapult requires a Skeleton Miner to operate. When operated, it could launch a Pumpkin, which deals lesser AoE damage than rocks, but will sometimes scare enemy units in the area for 5 seconds. Only two Pumpkin Catapults that are allowed to be built. It costs 300 gold to br researched, and 500 gold to be built. Skeleton Warrior "Spooky Scary Skeletons!" The light melee unit. Almost all of its stats are the same with Swordwrath, except it's armored. Spooky Scary Skeletons This is a passive ability. When researched, Skeleton Warriors have a 40% chance to scare enemies for 5 seconds upon attacking them. It costs 300 gold 50 mana to be researched. Skeleton Archer "I BURN you until you get ROASTED!" The light ranged unit. It has the same range, attack rate, and damage as Archidons, and thus is equal to them. It has 1 bar of health and is unarmored. It costs 350 gold. Fire Bones This is a toggle-able ability. When researched and toggled on, all Skeleton Archers will shoot fire arrows, which inflict burn, but at the cost of extremely low damage. It costs 10 mana each shot. Candlehead "Hand over your souls!" The ranged/support unit. It has the same range as Albowtross. It shoots candles at the enemies, which may stun them for 33% 1 sec, 34% 2 secs, or 33% 3 secs. Against heavy tanks, the candles only stun them for 50% 0 secs, 35% 1 sec, or 15% 2 secs. It has 2 bars of health and is unarmored. It costs 350 gold 50 mana. Candle Souls This is a toggle-able ability. When researched and toggled on, Candleheads' projectiles has a 35% chance to knockback enemies, or 5% chance against heavy tanks. Vampire "Blooooood..." The harassment/assassination unit. It has an unique attack. When it found its target, it'll leap to the target and "sucks" the target's blood, which drains the target's health and heals its health. While attacked, the target can't move nor attack it unless using spells, albeit other units could still attack it. It has 4 bars of health and is unarmored. It costs 400 gold 100 mana. Bat Transformation This is an active ability. When researched and activated, Vampires could transform into Bat Form, which is extremely fast, only a slight slower than Pouncer Deads, and is untargettable, similiar to Shadowrath's Shinobi. The bat will turn back into Vampire when commanded or it reaches an enemy/a desirable enemy. Swordcaster "Arrows are not enough... Use swords!" The heavy ranged unit. It has a low range, slightly shorter than Candlehead's, albeit he has a MASSIVE DPS. It has 2 bars of health and is unarmored. It costs 500 gold 200 mana. Swordmaster This is an active ability. When researched and activated, Swordcaster will throw all of its 6 swords to the desirable enemy, dealing devastating damage to the enemy. Reaper "May we never meet again." The heavy tank unit. It attacks the enemies using his scytche, which deals AoE damage, stuns, and knockbacks small enemies (other heavy tanks won't be stunned nor knocked back). It has 14 bars of health and is armored. It costs 1400 gold 100 mana. Reaping Tendrils This is an active ability. When researched and activated, Reaper will use its tendrils to reap nearby weak enemies (Enemies with 2 bars of health). Reaped enemies will be kept there until all of its 6 tendrils, then after awhile, the corpse decays into skeletons and crumbles onto the ground, while the Reaper will be healed 1 bar of health each reaped unit, regardless of the health of the reaped unit. It can't reap heavy tank units however (such like Giants and Treatures). Reaper Growth I, II This ability acts similiarly with Giant Growth in other empires. Strategies The Underworld Inhabitants has a large amount of ranged units and annoying units like Vampire and Candlehead, although at the cost of the lack of cheap tanks and most of the units have a low health pool. Category:Empires Category:Tabsians